


Thine Own

by trekkiepirate



Category: Shakespeare & Hathaway: Private Investigators (TV)
Genre: Beth's self-indulgent Nonsense, F/M, How many fics can Beth work TAD lyrics into?, I apologise for all this silliness but mostly for chapter 8, Joey Batey - Freeform, Praise Kink, References to The Tempest, This Was Supposed To Be A One Shot, dedicated to Joey Batey's perfect stupid face, like a bunch of references, the answer surprises no one anymore, the rating will go up as we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkiepirate/pseuds/trekkiepirate
Summary: Callum's smile was sweet and his eyes were the kind of blue people write poems and songs about.Oh no, she thought. Oh actual no. The stage manager is cute. The stage manager is hot. The stage manager is looking at her and he is going to notice her staring like a creep if she can’t convince her eyes to look away from their new favourite thing.
Relationships: Callum Ballimore/Original Character(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 2





	1. Some Noble Creature

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this. I just had the urge to write a cute little bit of romantic fluff and then PLOT happened. I have no idea how long it will end up being. I'll update tags and rating as we go.

Elisabeth straightened her already straight waistcoat and looked around the lobby with a small but happy sigh. She loved theatres of any kind, always had. Plays were what she loved most in the world, writing her own and acting in others'. Shakespeare especially. Which is why she took the leap when chance led her to Stratford-Upon-Avon, home of Shakespeare. Granted she was merely an usher and the theatre housed a magic act, not a play, but still her breath caught when she rounded the corner and saw the rows of velvet seats, the balcony floating above.

A sharp metallic sound brought her attention to the stage just as a figure walked into the wings, pushing something.

From the other side a man and a young woman strode towards center stage, hitting marks in the spotlight and posing as if in a cape and sequins.

Elisabeth recognized them from the poster as the magic act that headlined and she lifted a hand to wave.

The young woman waved back with a smile and hopped off the stage, making her way over.

“Hi, I’m Maggie,” she held out a hand.

“Elisabeth,” she shook it. “New usher.”

“Hopefully an improvement on the last one,” the man called as he made his way to the edge of the stage, bending to offer his hand as well. “Laurence Pross. Resident magician here.”

Elisabeth smiled. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Mr Pross looked off into the wings where the figure had disappeared. “Callum, have you met our new usher?”

Maggie shook her head. “He’s on lunch, Dad. You know this.”

With a flourish, Mr Pross gestured for Elisabeth to come join him on the stage.

Maggie led her up and Elisabeth couldn’t help the soft contented smile that came over her face. She loved the view from the stage the best. Even with the lights in her eyes and the stiffness of her new uniform.

“Did you call for me, Mr Pross?” A voice from the audience said, male and trailing off to be so quiet Elisabeth could only guess that he’d finished the magician’s name.

“Callum, go back to lunch,” Maggie said with a smile. “Dad just wants you to meet the new usher, which you can do when you’re back on the clock.”

Elisabeth shielded her eyes to see who the voice belonged to, but only caught another fleeting glance.

Mr Pross turned to her. “I see you have walked a stage before, have you not?”

Nodding, Elisabeth turned fully back to them. “Quite a few. I act. And write. Plays mostly. Tried a musical once and learned very quickly I have absolutely no talent in music whatsoever.”

“New York?”

Elisabeth shook her head, smiling. “Sadly, not every American who loves theatre gets to be lucky enough to come from New York. I’m from a small town in the South.”

“How did you end up here?” Maggie asked, going to a small cooler and extracting two sandwiches, handing one to her father.

“Tracking down my birth dad,” Elisabeth rubbed her fingertips together, a nervous habit. “My mom passed on last year and I found some letters they’d exchanged for a little while after the divorce. We didn’t really have much family, so I took what she left me, sold the house, and headed to England.”

Maggie offered Elisabeth a can of soda. “Don’t worry, the house manager takes very long lunches. We’ll be done long before he comes back.”

Elisabeth took the can and popped the top. “Anyway, I got to town but so far haven’t been able to track him down just yet.” Elisabeth grinned.

“Shakespeare and Hathaway,” the Prosses chorused.

Mr Pross clapped his hands together. “Ah what a tangled web. Mr Hathaway and Ms Shakespeare are private investigators who assisted me in clearing my name not even a full month past. I heartily recommend them.”

Elisabeth grinned. “Shakespeare and Hathaway? Really?”

Maggie nodded. “They really did help us. We’d nearly lost everything before they came along and figured out that our trick had been sabotaged by the…” she trailed off.

“The last girl to hold your position,” Mr Pross continued. “She used one of my tricks to attempt to murder the man she held responsible for the death of her family. His poor wife ended up the victim instead.”

Elisabeth blinked. “And I thought all the drama was supposed to be reserved for tragedies, not magic acts.”

Mr Pross looked at her. “You haven’t any grudges, have you? No one you wish dead?”

“Even if I did, I get woozy at the sight of blood and moreover, I don’t think I would want to murder anyone. No matter what they’d done to me.”

Maggie nudged her shoulder with her own. “I think we’ll keep you then.” She caught sight of something over Elisabeth’s head. “Cal, come over here. Our stage manager,” she explained to Elisabeth.

“Yes Maggie?” a young man smiled brightly at Maggie and Elisabeth felt her breath catch in her chest.

He was tall, that Elisabeth clocked first, though he slumped his shoulders to make himself seem smaller. His hair was chin-length and brown and the vision of running her fingers through it assaulted her and refused to let go. His smile was sweet and his eyes were the kind of blue people write poems and songs about.

Oh no, she thought. Oh actual no. The stage manager is cute. The stage manager is hot. The stage manager is looking at her and he is going to notice her staring like a creep if she can’t convince her eyes to look away from their new favourite thing.

Mr Pross hummed and took her soda can from her distracted fingers. “Actually Callum,” he held out the discarded sandwich wrappers as well, “dispose of these, will you? Then come and meet the new, non-murderess usher.”

Maggie exchanged a look with her father that Elisabeth missed, eyes drawn to Callum as he obeyed the order, ducking his head until his hair covered his face.

Callum returned a moment later. “Hi,” he said, quicksilver smile on his face as he held out a hand then seemed to think better of it. “Sorry, probably should go wash my hands. Um,” he turned away then back to her, then away again. “Nice to meet you.”

He was gone before Elisabeth got farther than “Nice to…”

“While you’re here,” Maggie said, “do you mind watching us go through a couple of tricks? We want to make sure they’re good enough for the show. We have a bit to prove if we want to get things back to how they were.”

Elisabeth nodded. “Sure, but am I allowed to know the secret of the trick? I thought that was against the magician’s code or something?”

“You’ll only see half of it anyway,” Mr Pross said. “Callum,” he called, “Elisabeth here is going to assist us. Be so good as to fetch the sarcophagus.”

“The what now?” Elisabeth turned wide eyes to Maggie.

“The lid never closes, don’t worry,” she smiled encouragingly.

Callum returned, pushing a golden sarcophagus to center stage. His biceps taut under his t-shirt made Elisabeth bit her lip without conscious thought.

“Thanks Cal,” Maggie touched his arm and he fixed that beaming smile on her again.

Ah, Elisabeth thought. He and Maggie are a thing. She tried not to feel disappointed and smiled back when his eyes met hers.

Mr Pross frowned. “Did you attach the mirrors?”

“The last mirror hasn’t come in yet, Mr Pross.”

The magician clucked his tongue. “It was due to arrive today, have you checked for deliveries yet?”

Callum shook his head. “Was going to after lunch but…” he trailed off.

Mr Pross clapped a hand to his shoulder. “We’ll go check now, shall we? It’ll take the two of us to carry it anyway.”

Left alone with Maggie, Elisabeth couldn’t help herself. “He’s incredibly cute,” she said, gesturing to where the men had walked away. “Your Callum.”

Maggie smiled then blinked. “Oh,” she covered her mouth with her hand. “Oh no, no he’s not mine. Not like that. I mean, he’s got a crush on me, I know. But he’s not my type.”

“How?” Elisabeth asked before she could stop herself. She couldn’t imagine the pretty-eyed boy could not be someone’s type, he was so gorgeous.

“You’re more my type than he is,” Maggie grinned and nudged Elisabeth’s shoulder again.

Elisabeth blushed. “Gotcha. Does he know?”

Maggie’s smile fell a bit. “I’ve been meaning to tell him. I mean, he knows I don’t have feelings for him. I made that clear when he asked me out ages ago.”

“You might want to be more clear about the why exactly,” Elisabeth said. “Trust me, it’s easier to get over a crush when you know there isn’t a shred of hope for more than friendship.”

“You’re probably right,” Maggie nodded, a smile on her face that Elisabeth was starting to suspect meant mischief. “Oh no, don’t even worry about it,” she said a little too loudly.

Mr Pross and Callum had reappeared, carrying a long thin box between them.

“Can’t blame me for trying, right?” Maggie continued. “It isn’t everyday such a pretty girl walks into the room.”

Elisabeth glanced at the men. Mr Pross placed his side down and covered his smiling mouth with a hand; Callum was still holding half of the box, looking confused.

Maggie turned to them as if she’d just seen them. Elisabeth had to give her credit for her acting skills. “Oh sorry, Dad! I know what you’ve said about flirting on the job, but Elisabeth here is so pretty I couldn’t resist.”

This time it was Elisabeth who ducked her head to hide behind her hair, peeking to see the confusion turn to realization on Callum’s face.

Maggie walked over to take the other side of the box and set it down on the stage when Callum seemed unable to move for a minute.

“You’re lucky to catch the eye of such a pretty girl, Cal,” she winked. “Alas I’m apparently not her type,” from around Callum’s back, Maggie winked at Elisabeth who blushed.

“Maggie, you’re…” Callum turned to her and trailed off again.

Maggie nodded. “Of course. Otherwise, I’d have taken you up on that offer of a drink when we first met.” She clapped a hand to her mouth. “Oh I did tell you that, didn’t I?”

Callum shook his head.

“My mistake,” Maggie said, elbowing her father when a sound very like a snort of laughter escaped through his fingers. “I’m sure if I liked boys, I would like you. Elisabeth was just saying how cute you are.”

Eyes wide with shock, Elisabeth hissed “Maggie,” as if the damage hadn’t already been done.

Maggie put both hands to her face this time. “Oh no. Oh I am just putting my foot in it today, aren’t I? Dad, let’s go grab some cupcakes from the bakery to make amends. Callum, you’ll want the chocolate orange. Elisabeth?”

“Yeah, uh,” Elisabeth was sure all the blood in her body was currently residing in her cheeks. “Chocolate, um the chocolate orange sounds good.”

With another wink, Maggie dragged her father off towards the stage door.

“The chocolate orange cupcakes are good,” Callum said into the silence. “If you like chocolate orange.”

“I do.” Elisabeth ran her hands down her face. “I am so so sorry for,” she gestured widely, “all that. Maggie is very nice and very cunning and I almost wish she’d actually asked me out,” she huffed a laugh and Callum followed suit.

“Did you,” Callum started, “did you really say I was cute? Or was that…”

In for a penny, Elisabeth thought. “Incredibly cute was the phrase I used, but yeah. That’s the gist of it,” she smiled.

Callum smiled back at her. “Thanks. Same to you. You are cute too,” he said, “I mean.”

“Thanks,” Elisabeth was pretty sure her face resembled a tomato. “Also, she’s not near as subtle as she thinks she is.”

That earned her a full laugh and Elisabeth immediately swooned over how Callum’s cheeks rose and his eyes twinkled. “She’s really not.”

Elisabeth nodded. “Bless her heart.” She put a hand over her mouth. “Sorry. Take the girl out of America.”

Callum walked over and leaned against the sarcophagus. “What brings you to Stratford?”

Elisabeth was about to answer when she heard her manager calling for her.

“Shiiiiit,” she turned to Callum. In for a pound. “Meet me for a drink after work? I’d hate to think Maggie’s machinations were for naught.”

Now the smile she’d seen him direct at Maggie was directed at her and warmth filled her. “Yeah, sounds good. Um, I’ll meet you at the stage door? Or the lobby?“

“Stage door,” Elisabeth said, hurrying over to descend the stairs. “And Callum?” She winked. “Save that cupcake for me, yeah? I’ll come get it on my break.”

His soft laughter followed her as she hurried to meet her manager in the lobby.


	2. So Fair A House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready for the date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel no shame at how quickly the romance happened, because in The Tempest Miranda and Ferdinand basically instantly fall in love.

Elisabeth sighed as she looked down at her clothes. She’d been expecting a first day of work, not a date with a guy who was, quite frankly, the most beautiful man she’d ever seen with her own two eyes. If she’d known there was gonna be a pretty boy, she’d have come to work in a sundress or at least a blouse and nice jeans. But nope, it’s old jeans starting to wear away at the knees and a nerdy t-shirt she’d gotten off etsy. Brilliant. Elisabeth grabbed her phone and texted Maggie at the number she’d been given while she hung out with them all during her lunch break.

Maggie arrived a minute later, in a hoodie and slouchy hat. “He’s really not going to care.”

Frowning, Elisabeth gestured to her clothes. “I will look like a hobo and/or a teenage boy. I want him to think I’m pretty.”

“He does,” Maggie grinned. “Also, he and I had a little chat. You were right, I did need to actually just tell him. We’re good now. And Cal’s super excited about tonight. He asked to borrow a hairbrush. Last I saw he was being whisked away into a button-down by my dad.”

“See?” Elisabeth said, both worried about how to make a good impression on him and flattered Callum seemed to be going through the same thought process.

Maggie pursed her lips and looked Elisabeth over. “Okay, come with me.”

Elisabeth followed Maggie to a small room which, when Maggie flipped on the light, revealed a bunch of different costumes, mostly of the sequined variety. “Okay, these are lovely but you are petite and tiny and I am, like an average size woman. I don’t know that your stuff will fit me, Maggie.”

“Ye of little faith,” Maggie was already deep in a box of fabric. She lifted out a shimmery blue and held it to Elisabeth’s torso. “No, not blue. You need something warmer. Bring out that American tan.”

“I’m not that tan,” Elisabeth said to Maggie’s back as the magician did more digging.

“Ahh, this can work!” Maggie pulled out some satin red fabric and held it up again against Elisabeth’s hair and skin. “Oh lovely. It’ll bring out your eyes too.”

Elisabeth looked around. “I do not see a sewing machine. How are you gonna turn that into a dress or whatever?”

Maggie shook her head. “Not near enough for a dress. You’re gonna be stuck with the jeans. But they fit you very well,” Maggie winked. “Here, trust me?”

Despite having just met her that day, Elisabeth nodded. She knew she always trusted easily and care quickly. It had caused her heartache a few times, but it was in her nature to believe the best of people. “Yeah, okay.”

“Shirt off and hand me that box of safety pins.”

Elisabeth pulled her t-shirt over her head and handed a small round box over. She wasn’t exactly sure how Maggie knew to manipulate the fabric but when she stepped aside and let Elisabeth see herself, the red satin has been twisted into a top with a strap along one shoulder and the other bare. It’s a bit short, due to the lack of fabric, but if she doesn’t move her arms much it grazed the top of Elisabeth’s jeans. “Okay yeah. You are definitely a magician. Holy hells.”

Maggie grinned and pulled gently at Elisabeth’s visible left bra strap. “Does this detach?”

“Yeah, let me,” Elisabeth unhooked the bra strap and ran a hand down her bare neck and arm. “It’s a bit… more… showy than I would normally wear.”

“Callum’s favourite colour is red,” Maggie winked again.

Elisabeth laughed. “Is that true or are you just justifying yourself?”

With a shrug, Maggie broke into a huge grin. “I don’t actually know his favourite colour, but it will be red after he sees you in this. All right, sit down. Your hair is gorgeous, I love how it curls at the end. Is that natural?”

“I think so.” Elisabeth watched as Maggie brushed out her hair with first a small straight brush then a round one. She bit her lip. “Do you, I mean,” she looked down and then back up. “Do you think Callum really likes me? It’s not just the fact I’m the only other woman, besides you obviously, who works here as far as I’ve seen, is it?”

Maggie tapped Elisabeth on her bare shoulder lightly. “I think he likes you more than he liked me. He all but put your cupcake under lock and key to keep it safe until you could come for it on your break. Cal must have missed a least three orders from Dad, until they were repeated. He’s usually on the ball with that sort of thing.” Maggie laughed. “Almost like a magic sprite, Callum appears from nowhere to assist us. I also think he likes you because he asked me earlier if I think you really like him.”

Elisabeth bit her lip. “I just, I haven’t dated much. Not since college. When Mom got sick, I had to finish school online and I hadn’t really seen anyone who didn’t work in the hospital in ages.”

Maggie smoothed down Elisabeth’s hair, shiny and soft. “How long ago?”

“Nearly a year now.” Elisabeth shrugged. “We knew it was coming. We had a great last six months. Once the chemo stopped working and she stopped taking it, she had more energy. Went to Hawaii,” she grinned. “Mom had always wanted to go to Hawaii again. It’s where my parents had their honeymoon.”

“Mmm, Hawaii sounds like a beautiful new world.”

Elisabeth nodded. “It was. Mom had such a great time. Me too. All those little fruity drinks with the umbrellas.” She laughed. “Mom told me then, about my dad. The whirlwind romance, the huge fight, the break-up. I was just a baby. I don’t remember him at all.”

Maggie made a humming sound in her throat. “I remember my mom. She left us. Some years back. Sometimes it’s like… good riddance. And sometimes I just…”

“Miss her?”

Nodding, Maggie took the hand Elisabeth held out. A sniffle later she pasted on her bright stage smile. “Well, I do declare you officially date ready!”

Elisabeth looked at herself. Old jeans and a bright new top. Shiny brushed hair and a makeup free face. She hoped… well she hoped a lot of things. Mostly she hoped Callum was as wonderful as she thought he was from their brief interactions.

A soft knock on the doorframe caused both young women to turn around. Mr Pross stood there, looking for all the world like he might start grinning any second. “If you’re ready, my dear. I’ve polished him up the best I could with what I had.”

“Maggie did the same with me,” Elisabeth smiled and kissed Maggie’s cheek as she headed towards the door. On a whim, she kissed Mr Pross’s cheek as well. “Thank you. Both of you. You’re really kind.”

Mr Pross’s grin came out full force. “He’s waiting on the stage for you.”

Elisabeth smoothed down her top, with a subtle tug to make sure it would hold up all night. Then her hair. She took a deep breath as she walked through the backstage until she emerged from the wings.

Callum spun on his heel when he heard her footsteps and Elisabeth’s breath left her in a rush.

His hair was brushed and tucked back, revealing studs in his ears, his handsome face unobscured. Callum wore a dark purple shirt that pulled just slightly over his shoulders and arms, sleeves rolled to his elbows: the top of his tattoo just peeking from the cuff. It was untucked and a bit short, clearly Mr Pross’s. But what caught her most was his smile. A big beaming thing that rounded his cheeks and made his eyes shine like an endless sky or a fathomless ocean. Something to get lost in.

“Wow. You look,” Callum said, “wow. Uh… wow.”

Elisabeth blushed. “You look pretty wow yourself, Callum.”

“Cal,” he said. “Call me Cal.”

Elisabeth smiled. “Cal then.”

He nodded at her outfit. “Maggie?”

“Half of it,” Elisabeth laughed and pointed to his chest. “Mr Pross?”

Cal’s smile widened. “Half of it.”

Already her heart felt like racing and calming all at once.


	3. A Thing Divine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE FIRST DATE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Merry; HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABES

It was a weekday night without a match on, so the pub was busy but not insanely loud. They found a table towards a quiet corner and Cal went to fetch them drinks.

“I am famished,” Elisabeth said, looking over the small menu board when he returned. “You?”

“Usually am, after a show,” Cal shook his head and a lock of straight brown hair fell into his face.

Elisabeth wanted to brush it back.

Callum was still talking. “It’s weird. I’m not even onstage. Well, I mean I am. Moving things around. But not like… proper onstage.”

“Do you want to be?”

“God no,” Callum shook his head harder and this time he brushed his hair back. “I’m happiest behind the scenes. You know, it’s its own sort of magic.”

Elisabeth nodded. “God bless the tech crew or we’d all be stumbling around in the dark.”

“You’re a performer?”

“Actor. I mean, kinda.” Elisabeth shrugged. “I studied it in school. Got a degree in Theatre Arts. But I don’t know about a career. I haven’t had time to think about that much.”

Cal said nothing but his expression gave her room to keep talking.

Elisabeth took a deep breath. “After mom died last year, I’ve been a bit… rudderless, I guess, without her. It was always just the two of us.” She smiled softly. “The Girls against the world.”

“My mom hasn’t been around in ages,” Cal said, sipping his pint. “She mostly just left me the theatre and visits every other year or so. The theatres in London need her attention more.”

Processing his words, Elisabeth blinked very rapidly as they sunk in. “Left you the theatre? Are you… do you own the theatre? Are you my boss? Like am I technically on a date with my boss? Not that it’s, y’know, necessarily a date. I mean, I meant it to be but-“

Cal cut her off, so she could catch her breath. “I meant, mean it to be a date too. And no, I’m not the boss. I’m just the stage manager. I just… make sure she gets the revenue reports and general upkeep notes. She owns the theatre. Not me.”

“So a date with the boss’s son?”

A laugh seemed to startle from Cal. “Yeah, I guess that’s kinda accurate.”

“Maggie and Mr Pross, do they know?”

They were nice enough to him, Maggie moreso than her dad, but they definitely didn’t act like they worked with the son of the theatre owner.

Cal shrugged. “Never been an issue. Them not knowing. Doesn’t matter. I don’t want them treating me any differently. I’m fine as I am.”

Elisabeth bit her lip. “You’re like… the heir apparent of the place that houses them and you act like their…” she trailed off but the word servant seemed to permeate the air.

Another shrug. “I really don’t mind. I like being the magic behind the magicians, I guess. I don’t feel like I’m anything better or worse than them. They just get applause.”

Before she thought better of it, Elisabeth clapped her hands softly together a few times. “There, now you get some applause too.”

Cal laughed and the slightest blush seemed to cross his cheeks. “Thanks.”

“I believe you owe me a bow.”

“And a late supper. What’ll you have?”

“Shepard’s pie, please.”

Cal did, in fact, bow to Elisabeth before he headed towards the bar to put in their order.

Elisabeth watched him as he moved through the crowd. Though he hunched in on himself again, Cal was graceful in his movements as he dodged the drunks and the groups. Letting out a dreamy sigh, since he was too far to hear, Elisabeth leaned her hand on her chin. Cal really was absolutely gorgeous, and her heart was still a little quick from his genteel bow. She bit her lip again. The boss’s son. You don’t own a theatre, a bunch of them apparently, without serious cash. Cal had money, probably had always had money. Elisabeth looked down and drew her finger through the condensation on her glass.

She and her mom always did all right. Sure there weren’t a lot of vacations, but Mom had always said they could make their own fun and was crafty enough to keep her word.

A sob hitched her breath at the thought of her mom, always smiling and taking care of her even when the cancer meant Elisabeth was the one carting her around the house and cleaning up after the more hardcore rounds of chemo.

“Hey, are you all right?” Cal was back, a gentle hand on her shoulder as he sat next to her instead of across the table.

“I was thinking of my mom,” Elisabeth said, swallowing hard so her next words weren’t as choked as the first. “She loved Shakespeare. She studied here when she was young. It’s where she met my dad. It’s why I’m hoping he’s still here.”

Cal nodded. She’d gotten as far as that part of her explanation for being in England earlier while eating her cupcake and chatting with Cal.

“She would have loved to come back, but we just… we didn’t have as much time as we thought we would.”

The arm around her shoulders was nice, the way Cal pressed her to his side was nicer. “I’m sorry.”

Elisabeth waved a hand. “I’m just… I’m normally fine. I mean, I can deal with my grief. Most of the time. I will admit to a slight breakdown at The Globe, where she and my father first met. Attending a production of The Tempest.”

Cal was quiet. But the silence wasn’t awkward with him; it was calming.

“I just miss her a whole lot. I keep hoping that finding my dad will… I don’t know. Give me the chance to know new parts of her. Like as long as I can keep talking about her or thinking about her, she’s not really gone.”

“She’s not,” Cal said. “You’re carrying her with you; in you. Still telling her story.”

Elisabeth looked up. “You don’t talk much, but when you do, it’s good.”

Cal laughed, blush definite on his cheeks. “Thanks.”

“I like you a whole lot.”

Cal’s smile was soft this time. Sweet. “I like you a whole lot too.”

They stayed like that, Elisabeth cuddled into Cal’s side, until the waitress arrived with their food. Cal slid over to the other side of the table so there wouldn’t be any elbow bumping as they ate. The conversation was lighter now, Cal telling her about his tattoos and Elisabeth discussing her time at university.

Cal agreed with Mr Pross’s idea for her to ask Shakespeare and Hathaway to find her dad. And that yes, the fact of their names was a funny coincidence when you thought about it. He told her how he didn’t really have a dad “Test tube baby”, he explained. They discussed what they had imagined dads were supposed to be like.

But the time the food was gone and the second round was too, Elisabeth couldn’t remember the last time she’d had a night where she was just… happy. Content even. She liked her job, the gasps and wonder of the audience. She liked Maggie and Mr Pross, by turns kind and mischievous. She really really liked Cal and how he made her feel, like she was interesting, like what she had to say was worth hearing.

She told him as much while he walked her back to the little flat she’d rented.

This time, when he ducked his head, Elisabeth’s hand was there, brushing his hair back as she leaned in, just a bit, tilting her head to his.

Cal closed the rest of the distance slowly, hesitantly, as if giving her every chance to back away. When his lips met hers, they were softer than she’d imagined over the course of the day. He was less hesitant with this, arms strong around her and a hand sliding in her hair.

What felt like far too soon, her lungs burned for air but Elisabeth wanted the kiss to never ever end.

When it did, with a soft wet sound her lips turned upward into a smile, widening when Cal’s expression matched hers.

“Successful first date?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he agreed, going in for three more soft kisses, gentler and shorter this time.

Elisabeth stepped back and dug out her keys to get into the building. “I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

Cal nodded. “Tomorrow.”

As she started to slip in the door, she turned to Cal’s retreating back. “What are the odds that Mr Pross and Maggie will crow about the success of their match-making skills?”

Cal threw back his head when he laughed, his whole body a part of it. “High to certain.”

Elisabeth instantly wanted to see him laugh like that every single day. Possibly forever. “Good night, Cal.”

“Good night, Elisabeth.”

With a small wave, she closed the door behind her, pressing her back to it and a hand to her racing heart. Her other hand came up and fiddled with the ring on her middle finger, a gift from her mother. “Oh you would like him, Momma. I really like him.”

She closed her eyes and could almost hear her mother’s voice saying, “Find someone who thrills you and calms you. Who makes you happy and lets you be sad.” Part of her many speeches towards the end. As if she wanted to give every last scrap of wisdom over before she died. “You’ve got a big heart, kiddo. ‘A heart to love, and in that heart, courage to make love known’.”


	4. Most Rare Affections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consider this the time lapse montage just before the plot points start happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's soft. Dedicated to Merry, HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABES...AGAIN

The next few days were as fun as they could be for learning the ropes of a new job. Refilling concessions, dealing with annoyed patrons and everything that came with being an usher paled in comparison to the joy she felt in the theatre every night. When Elisabeth gave the flashlight signal to begin the second act, Cal was smiling at her from behind the curtain. When she had her breaks, she took them in the auditorium, chatting away to Maggie and Mr Pross. Every night after the show, she and Cal went to the pub up the road and had dinner. And they talked. About everything and anything and nothing at all. Admittedly, Elisabeth was still the chattier of the two, but Cal revealed a sharp wit and keen observational skills, honed from quiet years behind the curtain.

“Odds that Maggie is going to try her luck with the new box office girl?” Elisabeth asked, twirling a fry before dragging it through the ketchup on Cal’s plate.

“High to certain,” Cal smiled, nicking a piece of cucumber from her salad.

Elisabeth took a bite and debated before she asked, “So I know you liked Maggie for ages. Is it… weird?”

Cal took a moment to consider. “It’s probably better. I knew she just wanted to be friends, but there’s always hope. Once I knew I was completely out of the running, it was kinda freeing.”

“If it helps, Maggie said if she were to date a guy, it would have been you.”

“That is blatantly untrue, but I appreciate the attempt,” Cal laughed.

Elisabeth shrugged. “Quite honestly, I’m surprised I managed to swoop in before you, y’know, met another girl.”

Cal crossed his arms, like he did whenever he was forming his thoughts. “I do know other girls.”

“I’m not just the nearest one to hand?” Elisabeth smiled, but some of her doubts were creeping in.

It didn’t go unnoticed. “Elisabeth. Before… before Maggie came out or she and Mr Pross conspired to throw us together, I saw you. On the stage.”

Elisabeth cast her memory back to standing on the stage and looking out over the theatre on her first day. The light in her face meant she heard Cal before she could see him. But she was standing right under the spotlight at the time. “Oh?”

“You were beautiful.” Cal smiled. “I mean, you are beautiful, but there was something about how you looked at the theatre. Like you loved it.”

“I do. I love theatres.” Elisabeth blushed. “Especially the stage. Even without an audience there, it’s like I can feel the people who stood there before me. Whatever act they had, whatever show they performed. Going back decades, centuries even. Theatres have always felt like… home to me.”

Cal reached over and dropped his hand on top of hers. “I know what you mean.”

Elisabeth nodded. “You must have grown up in your mother’s theatres. Scurrying around the catwalk and hiding in the costume racks, I bet.”

“Yes on costumes, no on the catwalk. Terrible fear of heights. It’s why I don’t do full tech work.”

Elisabeth smiled and imagined little Callum running around, watching and learning everything. “You were probably quiet then too. I bet you could hide anywhere and watch the goings on.”

Cal nodded. “I was and I did. I hate when I have to be onstage in front of people. An audience. Had to do it a couple times for other visiting magicians without assistants and I hated it. All those people looking at you. But you must like that?”

Elisabeth tilted her head and considered. “The audience gives me energy. Every reaction, the laughs, the gasps. Even just hearing them while Maggie and Mr Pross perform energizes me. But… it’s the sharing. It’s the closest thing to going back to the roots of human oral tradition, trying to explain the world and show other points of view.”

Cal was staring, small smile on his face. “That’s the look you had on your face when I first saw you. You shone. Like you would have been fully lit without the spotlight because you have so much light inside you.”

“Well,” Elisabeth ducked her head to hide her pleased grin, “clearly you would make an excellent poet.”

“Don’t think so,” Cal said, blushing like he did whenever she complimented him. “Words don’t come that easy to me.”

Elisabeth covered their hands with her other. “Well when they do, they’re beautiful.”

After the pub, they continued on to Elisabeth’s favourite part of the night, the goodnight kissing.

She hadn’t asked Cal up yet, and he hadn’t asked her to. Even when the kissing got heated and she could feel his interest (could feel her own as she melted under his soft lips and gentle hands), he didn’t push. Elisabeth didn’t know how much she appreciated the longer wait until she was given it. Kissing Cal was by turns searing and sweet; he was the best kisser she’d ever had and the thought of more with him set her on fire.

As Cal pulled away, three short kisses on her lips before he was gone completely, Elisabeth smiled. “You are the sweetest man I have ever met.”

Cal was clearly startled by her words. “Really?”

Elisabeth nodded, smoothing her hair and immediately missing the way his fingers felt tangled in it. “I don’t know if you know how very good you are.”

Cal’s eyes flashed with something heated.

Biting her lip, Elisabeth decided she could push just the slightest bit more. “You are so so good to me,” she husked.

She barely finished her words before Cal was kissing her again, hands in her hair, the brick of the building rough against her jacket.

As the kiss gentled, Elisabeth pecked his lips three times as they drew apart. “Yeah, we are definitely gonna explore that someday.”

Cal blinked as if woken from a dream. “I, uh, I didn’t hurt you did I?” He shifted his feet. “I’m sorry-“

“Nope, take it back. No apologizing for a kiss I am gonna think about all week,” she grinned and rubbed his arm until he smiled back at her.

Laughing, Cal ducked his head, lifting a hand to tuck his hair behind his ear. The back of his hands were scraped from where he had cupped her head to protect her from the brick wall. “Oh huh. Didn’t even feel that.”

Elisabeth kissed his knuckles. “I am very close to adoring you, Callum.”

For all his talk of how she had shined on the stage, it was like he was the one lit up, his smile was so bright.


	5. Sweet Sprites, The Burden Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, plot is starting to happen. Good on you, plot! Elisabeth and Cal pay Shakespeare and Hathaway a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian meeting Cal and immediately joining Elisabeth on Team Sexy Stagehand delights me. Also the banter was so fun to imagine and an actual bastard to write. I tried to stay as IC as I could though. :)
> 
> Also I basically gave up with the chapter title. I couldn't find a Tempest quote that I liked for love nor money.

Elisabeth wound her arms tighter around Cal’s elbow as they made their way up the stairs. “Maybe this isn’t a good idea.”

Cal brushed a soft kiss against her head. “They helped Mr Pross. They’re the best.”

“But maybe that’s the problem,” she stopped them just outside the door. “I mean, do I really need the best to find my dad? I’m sure I can just… do it myself?”

“Are you scared they won’t find him or that they will?”

Elisabeth huffed a laugh. “Okay, thanks, love. Psychoanalysis later, please.”

“You’ll be okay. Whatever happens,” Cal reminded her as he opened the door and gestured for her to step inside.

“Ah you must be theeeeeee…” the young man who stood up from the desk trailed off as he stared at Cal.

Her boyfriend raised his eyebrows and gave Elisabeth a look as if to ask what was wrong with his face. No leftover food, nothing that warranted such a reaction. Unless… “I’m Elisabeth Gonzalez. This is Callum Ballimore.”

Cal waved a bit.

“I’m Sebastian, assistant extraordinaire.” the young man’s eyes had not yet left Cal and Elisabeth bit her lip to hide the smile. “Can I get you a drink?” He all but purred.

Cal blinked, confused. “No. I’m good, thank you.”

“I’ll take a glass of water, if you have it,” Elisabeth said, letting some of the mirth she was feeling spill into her smile. “Sure you don’t want anything, babes?” She kissed Cal’s shoulder through his shirt.

Sebastian’s disappointment wasn’t even remotely hidden.

Cal shook his head.

“Anyway, yeah, I’m the noon appointment. Tracking down my birth dad.” Elisabeth said.

“Ah. Of course. They’ll be back in just a minute.” He addressed his words mostly to Cal.

When he was out of sight, Elisabeth rested her head against Cal’s chest and started to giggle.

Cal’s arms came around her as if on instinct. “What’s so funny?”

Elisabeth grinned. “Did you not see the way he swallowed his tongue when he saw you?” She leaned her head up and pecked Cal’s cheek. “See it’s not just me who thinks you’re the prettiest man around.”

“I’m not the prettiest anything and he didn’t swallow his tongue when he saw me.”

“I did a bit,” Sebastian walked back into the room with a smile, holding a glad of water out to Elisabeth. “You are quite the dish. ‘’The very instant that I saw you, did my heart fly to your service’.”

Elisabeth fanned herself and took a swig of the water. “Babes, he quoted Shakespeare. I may have to leave you for him.”

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. “He should come too. You’re not my typical flavor.”

She had to put the water bottle down, but Elisabeth clapped her hands and cackled at the look on Cal’s face.

“I’ve no idea what’s happening here,” he said to her forehead where she rested against him again.

Sebastian shook his head. “You are apparently painfully unaware of how attractive you are, which I might have guessed by the shapeless jeans and boring t-shirt.”

“Oi,” Cal said, “this is my favourite band. They aren’t boring at all.” He looked Sebastian up and down. “We can’t all dress like time warped 40s dandy at all times. But really, suspenders and a belt? Don’t trust your trousers to stay up or something?”

“Well at least I’m not wearing every bracelet I have ever owned,” Sebastian nodded at Cal’s hand. “Seriously? The noughties called and they want their trend back.”

Elisabeth was still laughing when they were let into the office.

“What’s going on Sebastian?” A man said, standing to the side of a blonde woman seated at a desk.

“Your assistant and my boyfriend are flirting or fighting. Jury’s still out on which one.”

Sebastian chuckled and Cal held out a hand. “Nice to meet you, Sebastian”

“The pleasure’s all hers, apparently,” Sebastian said with a wink at Elisabeth before he found a seat on the other side of the small office. “This is Elisabeth Gonzalez. She’s looking for her birth father.”

Elisabeth almost started when she remembered why she was here and her nerves began to jangle again. “Yes, here,” she held out the manila envelope with all her research in it. My mom’s last known address for him was here in Stratford and she said he was from here, so I was hoping you could help me find him. I’m not looking for money or anything, I just… I lost my mom and I thought if I found my dad, I wouldn’t feel so… so…” tears came unbidden and the blonde woman was handing her a tissue box in the next breath.

“Alone?”

Elisabeth looked at Cal. “Not alone, exactly. I just… feel like I’m…”

“An orphan,” the man finished, no question mark in his words. “I understand.”

Nodding, Elisabeth forced a smile. “Yeah. Yes.”

“Frank Hathaway,” the man held out his hand.

“And I’m Luella Shakespeare,” the blonde woman did the same, as Elisabeth leaned over the desk to shake their hands, “I’m sure we can find him. We’re the best in town.”

Elisabeth nodded. “Maggie and Mr Pross said so. And Cal.”

Frank narrowed his eyes at Cal then they widened. “The stage manager, right? For the magicians.”

“That’s right,” Cal nodded. “Elisabeth started working for us as an usher a couple months ago.” He clocked the looks that Frank and Luella gave each other. “Much less murderous than the last one.”

“Yeah,” Elisabeth nodded. “I got the whole story of that.”

Frank smiled. “As long as you don’t swing a sword at us, we’ll consider you an improvement.”

“A sword?” Elisabeth raised her eyebrows and turned to Cal. “Whole story, babes, not just the highlights. And actually a sword would be a highlight. Where did she get a-“ Elisabeth lightly smacked her own forehead. “Magic act, never mind, got it. Look, I promise I just want to find my dad. If he wants to be in my life, great. If not, I just… want to meet him. See if he can tell me about my mom before I came along. Or medical history. Or… anything really.”

Luella’s hand reached over and covered Elisabeth’s squeezing gently. “We’ll find him.”

Elisabeth smiled and sagged slightly into Cal as her nerves began to loosen. She reached for her purse and dug out an envelope. “Here. Sebastian said this should cover it. Pending any unusual circumstances.”

“I’m sure there won’t be any,” Luella said, taking the envelope quickly before Frank could grab it. “We’ll get started right away and we’ll call you when we find out anything.”

“Thank you,” Elisabeth stood and held out her hand again. “It was nice to meet you, Ms Shakespeare. Mr Hathaway.” She wiggled her fingers in Sebastian’s direction. “Sebastian.”

Cal’s hand were in his pocket but he nodded at the PIs and smiled to acknowledge when Sebastian threw them a wink. He opened the door for Elisabeth and caught her when she fell against his chest once it closed behind them.

“Why was that so draining? They haven’t even found anything yet. Maybe they won’t. Maybe there’s nothing to find.”

“Maybe you’re worrying before you need to, sweetheart.”

Elisabeth nodded, burying her head into his chest and clinging. “Yeah, newsflash, I do that sometimes.”

Cal kissed the crown of her head. “Let’s go get some ice cream,” he pointed towards a cart and vendor on the other side of the street. “Distract you.”

“Ice cream as a distraction?” Elisabeth pulled back and wrapped her arms around his waist. “Tell me, when they were creating you in a lab just to be perfect for me, did they implant the knowledge of my preferred type of cone as well?”

Laughing bright and loud, Cal guided her back down the stairs with his arm around her shoulders as she curled into him. “Not yet. Waiting on the new update.”

Elisabeth laughed too, but something sobered her a bit when they reached the ground. “Cal, I…” she looked down at the cobblestones then back up. “I am really, really glad I met you. I’m really glad you’re in my life.”

Cal ducked his head, hiding behind his hair in his shy way. “I’m really glad you’re in my life too, Elisabeth. I’m so glad.”

She leaned up to kiss him, but a voice interrupted. “That was so beautiful, like a film scene. Unfortunately, you two are blocking the stairs.”

Elisabeth and Cal were laughing as they turned to see Sebastian, a jacket on and sunglasses perched on his forehead.

“Our apologies,” Cal said, stepping aside and gesturing broadly for Sebastian to pass.

“Hey,” Elisabeth said, throwing Cal a look that she hoped conveyed her idea. “We’re going to grab some ice cream. If you want to come along. I really am new in town and could probably use all the friends I could get.”

Sebastian beamed and drifted over to offer Elisabeth his elbow. “I’d be delighted. If you don’t mind that I’m going to make your boyfriend buy the ice cream and then ogle him when he walks away to get it.”

Elisabeth grinned. “I mean, I’m going to do the same, so all I can say is you have excellent taste.”

Cal rolled his eyes. “I agreed to nothing here.”

Turning a wide-eyed pout up at him, Elisabeth batted her eyelashes. “Please, babes?”

Cal just sighed and walked towards the ice cream cart, Elisabeth and Sebastian still giggling behind him.


	6. If By Your Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elisabeth finds out who her dad is and they all get a surpriiiiiiiiise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We begin to actually dig a little into mirroring the Miranda and Ferdinand plot from The Tempest. THIS IS GONNA BE EVEN MORE IMPORTANT IN UPCOMING CHAPTERS

“Oh, can I come?”

Elisabeth tilted her head. “To… find out where my dad is?”

“No, I just want to visit Lu. She has been so supportive about my new adventures,” Maggie nodded towards Arielle, who was training to be Mr Pross’s new assistant now that Maggie was leaving for uni. “I want to tell her I’m finally getting to take that step back.”

“Do you want me to come?” Cal asked, hands in his pockets.

“Yes. Yes, both of you come.” Elisabeth smiled. “I have no idea what’s going to happen, but I’m pretty sure morale support will not go astray.”

Maggie grinned and grabbed her purse.

As they walked, they talked about the upcoming break that Mr Pross had arranged with the theatre. Another act would take over his spot for a two week run, meanwhile he would work with Arielle to develop rapport without Maggie there for her to copy.

“It’s a play,” Cal explained. “Well, it’s like a showcase, really. The actors all want to be picked up by RSC and apparently the director is some authoritarian who will make our lives miserable. Not too many props and curtain drops though.”

“Easy peasy,” Elisabeth grinned as they ascended the stairs towards the Shakespeare and Hathaway office.

Cal shrugged. “Director shows up tomorrow to walk me through what they’ll need. We’ll see about it then.”

Elisabeth hooked her arms around Cal’s elbow. “I’m sure this guy will realise that you are the best stage manager in the known world and he’ll be putty in your hands.”

They were all laughing when they opened the door.

“’Nothing ill can dwell in such a temple’,” Sebastian purred as he got up from his desk. “Callum, gorgeous as ever. Elisabeth, still together?”

Elisabeth smiled. “Yeppers. He hasn’t left me for you yet.”

Cal nodded, beaming. “Maybe tomorrow.”

Sebastian chuckled lightly. “Ah well, hope springs eternal.”

Maggie looked between them all. “Did I miss something?”

“Sebastian agrees with me that Cal is the handsomest man in the world,” Elisabeth explained. “It’s bonded us and amuses the heck out of Cal, so we just keep the joke going.”

“Miss Pross,” Sebastian held out a hand. “Lovely to see you again. Lu will be thrilled to see you. She’s looking forward to the bon voyage shindig this evening.”

He led them in and sure enough, Luella Shakespeare hopped up to hug Maggie as soon as she saw her. “Oh hello! I didn’t think I’d see you until tonight.”

Maggie grinned. “Thought Elisabeth could use some friends around her. Just in case her father is,” she trailed off. “Just in case.”

The three sat together on the bench in front of Luella’s desk, Frank coming over to join them holding a folder. “He’s been living in London for the last few years. But, in a very interesting twist of fate, his has a new job that brought him back to Stratford.”

“You’ll never guess where he’s working,” Luella burst out, a huge smile on her face. “Honestly, the coincidence is-“

Elisabeth opened the folder. An older version of the man in her mother’s few remaining photos was scowling back at her. “You couldn’t find a photo of him smiling?” She tried to laugh but it fell flat.

“That’s what’s on his ID card.”

“We looked for some production or publicity photos but, well, trust me. This is the nicest face we could find. He’s got a bit of a reputation as a… well.”

Her mouth twisted. She’d been, in her heart of hearts, hoping for another parent like her mom. Bright and generous, a smile for everyone.

“Seems opposites attracted all those years ago,” Maggie said, reading the file and going very still.

“Elisabeth,” Cal pointed at something nearly hidden by the photograph clipped over the background check papers.

Following Cal’s fingers, Elisabeth read, “Frederick Naples. Occupation: Theatre director, London.”

Cal nodded. “You never mentioned your father by name. And that is definitely the name of the interim director.”

“Your dad is the authoritarian coming to take over our theatre,” Maggie said, summing up the swirl of thoughts in Elisabeth’s head quite nicely.

Silence reigned for a moment.

Elisabeth looked at Cal and in unison they just whispered, “Fuck.”


	7. Beyond All limit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jesus Christ, boy, can’t you follow simple instructions?”
> 
> Elisabeth winced for not the first time that day. Or that hour.
> 
> If you know The Tempest, you will see what's happening here.

“Jesus Christ, boy, can’t you follow simple instructions?”

Elisabeth winced for not the first time that day. Or that hour.

Since he’d stepped foot into the theatre, her father had lived up to his bad reputation. Snapping insult-laden orders at Cal left and right, treating her boyfriend like he wasn’t the competent, intuitive man guy she knows he is.

“You knew stage left was wrong, but you did it anyway. Why not point out the mistake?”

“I tried, Mr-“

Her father cut him off. “Not hard enough. This is a cutthroat world and an even more cutthroat business. You can’t expect to get anywhere without any fight In you.”

Cal’s lips pressed tight together, looking as tense as Elisabeth had ever seen him.

Frederick stepped forward quickly, feinting a jabbing finger towards Cal’s sternum.

Cal flinched away, hands in his pockets.

“See that?” Her father turned to Elisabeth, who’d been organizing the candy bars that needed to be moved to concessions.

“Elisabeth get up here. You’ve got a spine in you. You can help me reimagine the soliloquy in- don’t just skulk off like a goblin,” this addressed to Cal, who had turned to retreat backstage. “If she’s gonna do what you’re being paid to do, to wit, assist me like someone who knows which direction the audience is, you can do her work. Go fuss with the concessions.”

Elisabeth frowned. That wasn’t part of his job as stage manager. Heck, she only had to do it because she was the newest usher, so all the small menial tasks fell to her. “Cal, don’t.”

Cal was already halfway down the stage stairs, but he stopped as soon as she spoke and turned to her. She could see the tension in his shoulders from here.

“I’ll do it and I’ll help with blocking,” she hurried up the stairs, squeezing his arm tightly as she passed, leaning her cheek on his shoulder for a second. “Cal’s got a lot to do to get everything set for the first tech run through. He doesn’t have time to do whatever busy work you want to throw at him, Dad.”

“I don’t mind,” Cal said, though he was still standing in place. “I don’t mind helping you, love.”

Frederick snorted. “Really? Pet names during work hours? Your mother told me you were a consummate professional. Not some Don Juan shagging your way through your neopotic-.”

“ENOUGH!”

It took both their startled looks before Elisabeth realized she had shouted.

“Cal,” she began all but shaking with anger, “could run the show blindfolded if you didn’t keep tossing new instructions at him and then changing your mind the next day. Or the next hour, honestly. He has done every useless task you’ve given to him and you have never said thank you. Not even once. Hell, I don’t think you’ve called him by his actual name even once.”

Frederick looked over her shoulder at Cal, “He’s not good enough for you, you know that, right Bess?”

Elisabeth closed her eyes. Her nickname as a baby had been a source of warmth while she and her dad navigated getting to know each other. With her, he smiled and joked. He held the door for her and let her ramble about her friends in Stratford, about the ones she’d left in America. He had a bunch of new stories about her mother before she was Mom. They laughed near as much as they cried and toasted her memory. With her, Frederick was funny and doting.

Even around his troupe of actors, he was stern but never unkind. But Cal? Cal, he treated like dirt under his shoe. Like the man Elisabeth thought hung the moon and most of the more impressive constellations wasn’t even worthy of human dignity.

“I’m trying to be.”

Cal’s voice was soft, but it carried. He took a hesitant step back onto the stage, then another until he stood next to Elisabeth. “Your daughter is the most important person in the whole universe to me, Mr Naples.”

Elisabeth’s heart warmed through the anger that was tightening her chest.

“I know how happy she is to have you in her life. And I don’t want to make things difficult between you.”

“Cal,” Elisabeth breathed, but he flashed a smile at her.

“So I’ll organize the candy. And move the same three set pieces in different configurations up until and even during opening. But I won’t fight fire with fire. You can scream at me all you want; you’re not the first and you won’t be the last. But all the things you seem to hate about me are the same things she tells me would have made her mother like me.” Cal put a hand on Elisabeth’s shoulder, rubbing it a bit to comfort her as he always did whenever the topic of her mother came up. “My ego can take the hits.”

The hopes that her father would soften were dashed in a moment. “Look at him. Just kowtowing like some worm. What happens if someone else tries to hurt her? You gonna take down some football hooligan who gropes her in the pub? Did you do anything at all to help take down that murderer when she was running wild in your theatre? No, you stood and watched as other people confronted her, stopped her. I heard all about it.” Frederick sneered. “If you can’t fight back over a little verbal abuse, how do I know you’ll fight to keep my girl safe?”

“I don’t want him to fight. Not like that. I can do my own fighting.” Elisabeth took a deep breath to calm herself. “Cal is the sweetest, gentlest man I have ever known and I won’t let you make him feel bad that he doesn’t solve things with fists and insults. That he’s actually jumping through all these unnecessary hoops you’re putting him through.” Elisabeth felt such a swirl of emotions she wasn’t sure which she was expressing at any given moment as she spoke. 

“I need to make sure he’s worthy of you, Bess. That he can protect you. I’m doing this because I love you.”

“I love him!”

The air seemed to freeze. Cal’s hand dropped from her shoulder.

She hadn’t said the words yet. The first time she said out loud that she loved Callum Ballimore she wasn’t even looking at him. She turned slowly, suddenly afraid of his reaction. Elisabeth had always loved too fast, blessing and curse that it was. Something in her was shouting about love the first time Cal smiled at her, when he held her close in the pub, after the first kiss. Elisabeth had looked up on that stage and met the bluest eyes she’d ever seen and known she was lost from the start.

Callum was just staring at her.

“Well answer her,” her father prodded. “My girl just held out her hand with her heart in it and you’re just silent like the-“

Elisabeth was turning to snap at him, when Cal reached out for her arm. “I… I’ve been trying not to say it. I didn’t want you to think it was too fast. I, uh,” Cal’s smile was quicksilver, “I’ve been told that I fall in love too easily. Too quickly. I didn’t want to scare you away.”

The laugh came out before Elisabeth could hold it in. “I was doing the same. I’m the same way. Always have been.”

“First sight,” Cal said, hand sliding down her arm to tangle their fingers together. “The look on your face on the stage. I fell in love at first sight.”

“Same,” Elisabeth laughed. “All of it. First sight.”

“Wonderful!” Her father exclaimed, clapping his hands in what looked like delight.

Elisabeth shared a confused look with Cal before they both turned to Frederick.

Who was beaming, ear to ear. “Beautifully done, my boy! Couldn’t have scripted it better.”

The confusion just settled deeper in.

“Explain,” Elisabeth said, sagging back into Cal’s solid embrace, because she wasn’t sure exactly what was happening anymore but she knew Cal would keep her steady.

“Well, Cora Ballimore and I have an arrangement. She lets my chosen actors stage showcases in her prestigious theatres, meanwhile I snap and glare at the staff to make sure everyone is on their toes,” Frederick rubbed his hands together. “And with her son dating the new usher… even before we knew that I was your father, I was supposed put this swift business,” he gestured at Elisabeth and Cal, “to the test. Your mother,” he nodded at Cal, “and then I were… well, worried at how quickly the two of you happened. We didn’t want you to… hurt each other.” His face softened. “I know firsthand that instant sparks can burn bright or burnout.” Frederick looked up at the ceiling then back down, eyes misted over. “You look so like her. Except your eyes. You got my eyes, Bess.”

Elisabeth stepped forward a little, not too far from Cal. “Does this mean you’ll be nicer to Cal?”

Her father nodded, eyes turning to Cal behind her. Frederick stuck out his hand. “I am sorry. I was even harder on you than I probably should have been. Be- Elisabeth just came back into my life after I thought I’d never see her again. I’m still seeing the baby girl I held and getting to know the woman she is now.”

Cal shook his hand. “I understand. You’re just trying to protect her. But I promise you, sir, I would rip my own heart from my chest before I would hurt her. Ever.” Cal smiled down at Elisabeth. “I love you. In case it wasn’t clear.”

“Just a bit,” Elisabeth grinned, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her head into his chest. “I love you,” she mumbled into his shirt.

Her father clapped his hands. “Right. Let’s say we start some of this over, eh? First of all, Callum, I have the final setup ready if you want to help me shift everything over.”

Cal let Elisabeth go, with a brush of his lips on her hair. “Yes, sir.”

“Ugh, sir.” Her father grimaced. “Mr Naples will do if you must. Otherwise, just plain Fred is fine.”

“Yes, Mr Naples.”

The men went back to their work and Elisabeth bounced her way back down the steps. Suddenly her mindless task was wonderful, for she could watch the two most important men in her life finally talking and working together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna up the rating to R ;)


	8. What I Am Glad Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERE BE SMUT! This was meant to be sexy and then these two just got really cute. Feel free to skip this chapter if you don't want to read the sex, there is no plot here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With love, respect and gratitude, I dedicate this chapter to my dear friends on the WJ server for very patiently and throughly explaining why dicks are great (I'm asexual and find penetrative sex boring at best, so I needed assistance)

Everything was good, everything was perfect. Elisabeth was going to probably die of an overload of nerves before the end of the two show day.

It had been her suggestion, last night at dinner with Cal. They’d been together for nearly three months and the time to be intimate just felt, right. The mystery of her father wasn’t hanging over her anymore. With the huge outburst the night before opening, Cal and Fred have actually become something like friends, which warms Elisabeth’s heart to overflowing.

She’s mixing metaphors and staring into space when she got the tap that means she needed to signal to Cal to start the second act. She covered and flashed the light of her torch and he nodded, smiling at her where he’s hidden behind the curtain.

Elisabeth felt her heart quicken and her breath catch a little; not even remotely playing attention to the play or the audience as she recounted their conversation last night.

“So, do you have any plans for Monday?”

Cal swallowed his sip of beer. “Not really. Need to do laundry maybe. Why? Did you want to do something?”

This was the opening she was looking for. “I was kinda hoping to make you pancakes in the morning. I’ll even break out the chocolate chips.” Penny in the air…

Cal nodded. “Sounds good. What time should… I…” He blinked as they penny dropped. “Oh.”

“If you,” Elisabeth ducked her head, suddenly very interested in the wood grain of the pub table, “wanted to. We don’t ha-“

“YES!”

What felt like the entire pub turned to their corner following Cal’s outburst and after he decided hiding behind his hair wasn’t enough, he dropped his face to the table below him.

Elisabeth couldn’t help giggling, waving away any concerned looks and reaching out to pet through Cal’s hair. “I appreciate the enthusiasm, babes. Also please lift your head; I’m sure the table is sticky.”

“It’s so gross,” Cal said, mostly to the table in question.

Elisabeth giggled some more, guiding his head up and catching his eyes. “So, tomorrow night? We’ll uh-“

“-Come to mine,” Cal said, taking her hand and kissing it as he raised his head. “Tomorrow.”

She’d been by Cal’s place, a sweet cottage just walking distance from the theatre where he had to stoop to walk through the front door. But she hadn’t spent any significant amount of time there. Elisabeth nodded. “Okay, yeah… okay.”

“Is that all right?”

Smiling, Elisabeth said, “Yeah, it’s good. Good plan. I’ll uh, pack a bag. And bring the pancake fixin’s.”

Cal tilted his head. “You lost your ‘g’ there. You only drawl when you’re nervous.”

“I am,” Elisabeth said. “Nervous, I mean. But,” she sighed dreamily, “I am also excited and elated and going to spend most of tomorrow morning debating what to pack.”

“I better clean the place,” Cal mused as he went back for more beer.

Elisabeth bit her lip and sidled along the wall of the auditorium. From her new vantage point she could see Cal, strong arms working the curtain ropes, moving props and set pieces in between scenes.

It had been some time since she’d last slept with someone. She did the math and came up with four years. It had been four years since she’d slept with a man. Oh god. Elisabeth barely resisted the urge to bury her face in her hands by gripping the torch she held within an inch of its life. Suddenly, the nerves flared even brighter. What would Cal be expecting from her? She dug the end of her torch into her soft middle. She was average-sized, not particularly gorgeous and suddenly had no earthly idea why someone as amazing and perfect as Cal would even want her.

Then she thought of the way he’d shouted his agreement in the pub. The way he kissed her every night and how he made her feel under his gentle hands. She looked over and Cal was staring at her from the wings, smiling like she was the best thing he’d ever seen.

Assuaged little by little under the force of his smile, the way they’d been catching each other’s eyes and laughing all day, Elisabeth took a deep breath.

It felt like no time before the actors were taking their curtain call bows and Elisabeth was guiding people back into the lobby and wishing good nights. Before it was time for final cleanup in the auditorium and waving good nights as the actors, back in street clothes and washed faces, headed out the stage door.

“Hey.”

Elisabeth jumped what felt like all the way to the ceiling. “Jesus Christ, Cal, make a noise, babes!”

“Sorry,” Cal smiled softly, “used to being as quiet as possible.”

Wringing the neck of the bottle of cleaner she held, Elisabeth nodded. “Yeah. Duh. Of course. Sorry. I’m just… jumpy.”

Cal frowned. “Are you okay? Are you still sure about-“

“Yeah,” Elisabeth reached out to lay a hand on his arm. “Yes, I definitely want to spend the night with you. I just, uh, did some mathing and it’s been a hot minute since I last… So… don’t get your hopes up?” Forcing a smile, Elisabeth shrugged.

Cal’s frown deepened until he got the little furrow between his brows that Elisabeth thought was so cute she wanted to kiss it. So she did, leaning up on her tiptoes.

“Promise I’m okay. I definitely want this,” Elisabeth smiled more genuine this time. “I’m not going to let performance nerves win. I haven’t yet.”

“If you’re certain?”

Elisabeth nodded. “Very, very much so.” She dropped her voice to a whisper despite the fact they were alone. “I have been absolutely dying to get you naked, Cal. Worship every pretty inch of you.”

Cal made a noise somewhere between choking and gasping and Elisabeth couldn’t help giggling. “Just… you know. I might be rusty. Unless it’s like riding… a bike.” She bent double when Cal made another SOUND into the space she left before finishing the sentence. “Okay, having mercy now.” She pressed a kiss to Cal’s cheek. “Meet you in five, babes.”

“Five, yeah, cool,” Cal’s voice was far away, though his lips twitched into an automatic smile when she kissed him.

Elisabeth scurried off to put away the cleaning supplies and change from her usher uniform. She smoothed the dress down once she’s pulled it over her head, then smoothed down her hair. She’d foregone makeup. “He loves you. You love him. It’s gonna be fine,” she said, twisting the ring on her middle finger, a nervous habit. “He loves you. You love him. It’s gonna be fine,” she repeated before closing her locker. Hefting her backpack over her shoulder, she made her way through the halls to backstage and then onstage.

Like the night they first met, Cal was waiting there for her. House lights were off and he was softly lit from below by the ghost light left on the stage. It made him look ethereal, beautiful, like a painting.

Cal turned on his heel at the sound of her sigh and raised his eyebrows. “Wow, you look beautiful.”

“I try,” Elisabeth said, joining him for a sweet kiss. “So, skipping dinner?”

“Yeah, let’s.”

They giggled, the rush of feelings affecting them both. Cal tangled their fingers together and led Elisabeth from the theatre and down the Stratford streets to his home.

The door was barely closed behind them before Elisabeth and Cal were reaching for each other. Weeks of nothing beyond goodnight kisses left them hungry, nearly starved for the touches they were now allowed.

Elisabeth sagged against the door as Cal dropped his mouth to her neck. “Oh fuck, god yes, that feels amazing.”

Before she could think her next thought, Cal had brought his hands to the backs of her thighs and lifted her, pressing her against the door.

Elisabeth couldn’t help the gasping moan that tore from her throat. “Fuck, you’re so fucking strong.” She ran her hands along his straining biceps and kissed his temple. “Gonna show me all that lovely strength?” Her fingers tightened in his hair and she tilted his head to look up at her.

Cal groaned the way he always did when she complimented him and hitched her up until her legs were around his waist. “Later. Bed. First time. Bed.”

Grinning that he seemed to be incapable of full sentences, Elisabeth wiggled her hips and felt the gasp he let out breathed along her chest. “Then bed. Now.”

She was surprised when, instead of letting her down and leading her by the hand, Cal simply turned and carried her deeper into the house, to his bedroom.

His bed, which she hadn’t seen the last time she’d come by, was covered by red sheets.

Cal moved a hand behind her back and gently lowered her to the bed. “They’re not silk. Or anything. Just cotton.”

Elisabeth laughed. “Finally decided the white ones were boring?”

He twisted a lock of her hair around his finger, then let it rest against the sheets, admiring the contrast. “Red’s my favourite colour.”

Elisabeth sat up, then shifted to her knees, kissing the top of Cal’s head where he still sat at her side on the edge. She guided his fingers to the hem of her dress and traced her own fingers over the contours of his face before lifting her arms.

Cal took the hint, pulling her dress over her head. He swore under his breath in a very gratifying way, she thinks part of it was in French, and pressed his lips to the top curve of her right breast.

“The bra is a little tricky,” Elisabeth explained, hands moving to undo it herself as she shifted to kneel between his legs on the bed.

Cal batted them away, eyes closed and lips still trailing kisses along the edge of the cups. He ran his fingers down the catch once, then unhooked and twisted in one graceful moment.

Elisabeth leaned back and blinked down at him. “You are so smart,” she grinned, “and good with your hands.” With a deep breath, she removed her bra and let Cal look his fill.

His eyes traced over her, followed by his fingers, then his tongue.

“Fuuuuuck,” Elisabeth moaned as his lips sealed over her nipple. “Your mouth,” she whispered, hands going from his hair to his shoulders to bunch his t-shirt under her hands. “Off. Off.”

Cal pulled back and leaned up to kiss her, looking almost shy again.

Elisabeth tilted her head. “Cal? Sweetheart?”

“Just, uh,” he grabbed his shirt at the back and slowly removed it, kissing her as soon as the hem cleared his head.

Elisabeth felt the movements of his arms as he threw the shirt to the floor and her hands came down on his shoulders, traced his collarbone and then down to, “Huh.”

Cal was blushing, like he hadn’t in ages. “Yeah, I’m, uh. Yeah.”

As gently as she could, Elisabeth ran her hands down through the hair on his chest, thick and dark and soft. She could see Cal’s blush slowly spreading down his neck to where her fingers were petting. “Hmm,” she hummed, thoughtful, before leaning down to nuzzle her cheek against the soft chest hair. She could smell Cal’s soap and the beginnings of the sweat they were working up. “You smell good. You’re soft.”

Cal laughed, a startled sound. “Thank you, I guess?”

Elisabeth lifted her head and pecked him on the lips, drawing her hands down his chest until her thumbs were brushing his nipples, kissing him again so he gasped into her mouth as she rubbed. “Sensitive?”

“Yeah, Jesus fuck,” Cal threw his head back. As if in retaliation, he brought his hands to hers as well, pinching and rolling. “Sensitive?” She could hear the smile and she kissed his adam’s apple.

“A bit yeah,” she answered. “Try with your nails. Gently.” Cal obeyed and this time it was Elisabeth left gasping. “Oh god, like that. Yeah.”

Cal brought his mouth back to her breasts, kissing and licking over the soft skin. Her hands came up to grip his shoulders when he started to suck a hickey just above her left nipple.

“Fuck, fuck,” she chanted. “You are so good at this.” Pressed so close, she could feel the shiver her words brought on. Elisabeth giggled. “You like that, don’t you?” She lifted Cal’s chin so they were eye to eye. “When I tell you how good you are.”

Cal nodded, his eyes somehow even bigger and his breath coming short. “Yeah,” he groaned out.

Elisabeth just had to kiss him, so she did, then pulled back slightly before giving him three pecks on the lips. Their little ritual. “Can we play with that? ‘Cause I got a feeling there’s gonna be a lot of praising tonight.” She winked.

Laughing, Cal lowered her to the sheets, undoing and kicking away his black jeans.

Spreading her legs, Elisabeth had her arms around Cal’s neck as soon as he was close enough, sliding into the space she made for him between her thighs. When he lowered his weight onto her, Elisabeth couldn’t help the satisfied sound she made in her throat. Pressed skin to skin, even with their underwear separating them still, she’d never felt this connected to another person. The way Cal made her feel, in her heart, in her body, felt both exhilarating and calming. Like standing in the eye of a hurricane. “I love you,” she whispered, because she couldn’t not at that moment.

Cal smiled, nudging her nose with his. “I love you too,” he said, breath ghosting over her lips. His hands had been sweeping up and down her sides, tracing the underside of her breasts, tickling down her stomach. His fingers stopped at the waistband of her panties. “Can I?”

“Oh fuck yeah,” Elisabeth said, lifting her hips when he pulled them down and slid them off her legs. She didn’t even notice where he dropped them. She couldn’t help tightening her thighs a bit, twisting slightly as if she needed to hide.

Gentle hands glided up her legs to her thighs, Cal easing them apart as he just looked at her. “Oh. Fuck. Yeah.” He said, smiling as he kissed down her stomach with each word.

Elisabeth couldn’t help the giggle, nor how it turned to a gasp when Cal put his mouth on her, fingers massaging her lips as he lightly kissed her clit. All she could do was bite her lip and moan at first, words seemingly having deserted her as Cal began to very skillfully eat her out. “Fuck,” she eventually managed. “Oh fuck, your mouth.”

Cal raised his eyes, so blue and bright as they met hers.

Elisabeth smiled and tangled a hand into his long hair. “That feels so good,” she moaned. “You make me feel so good; such a talented tongue.” She winked.

Her thighs tight against his face meant Elisabeth could feel Cal's blush.

“More,” she said, tightening her hand slightly in his hair. “Please, sweetheart, more. Gimme those gorgeous fingers.” She could barely resist the urge to buck her hips when two slid into her at once, her body loose and wet from Cal’s ministrations.

He kissed up one side of her cunt and back down the other as he fingered her. Cal sealed his mouth over her clit and sucked at the same time as he added a third digit and crooked his fingers over the sweet spot inside her he’d only been nudging against.

Elisabeth arched her back and came with a wordless cry. Her hand pulled at Cal’s hair and she meant to loosen her hold but she could feel the way his pleased moan vibrated against her. “Fuuuuuck,” she drawled, thighs trembling and shaking still. She looked down at Cal as he raised his head, lips, cheeks and chin covered in her wetness, and panted as she seared that image into her memory.

He stroked down her inner thighs, soothing and sweet, despite the mischievous grin on his face. “Good?”

Elisabeth smiled and released her hold on his hair to clutch his shoulder and urge him up. “Smug bastard.”

Cal ducked to wipe his face and hand on the sheets.

“Oh for god’s sake really?” Elisabeth tried to make her expression stern but she was already starting to laugh. “’Why are you the way that you are?’” she asked, quoting a show they both loved between fits of giggles.

Cal joined in her laughter and pecked kisses to her collarbone, chuckling against her skin.

“Men can be so gross,” Elisabeth laughed as she ran a hand through Cal’s hair and stroked behind his ear, uncaring of the slight scrape of his piercing. “But that was a fantastic orgasm so it will not affect your final score. And the smugness is super deserved so it’s gonna add a few points actually.”

“Oh, we’re on a points-based system, are we?” Cal asked, nuzzling into her hand. “How am I doing so far?”

“Pretty good,” Elisabeth tried to school her face into a neutral expression, but she knew it was futile. “And me?”

Cal grinned. “Pretty good.”

“Copycat,” Elisabeth nudged Cal up higher to kiss him, tasting herself as she licked into his mouth. She could feel him, hard against her thigh. She turned her head and looked at his bedside table. “Any chance there are condoms and lube hiding in there?”

Cal reached over to open the drawer, digging around for a moment before his hand emerged, condom and a packet of lube hanging from between his fingers. “Success,” he crowed with a wink.

Elisabeth grabbed them from him and shuffled up a bit so she could lean against the headboard, chin in her hand and elbow on her raised knee.

“What’s that grin on your face for?”

“Waiting for your pants to come off,” Elisabeth affected a nonchalant shrug. “Act 2.”

Cal collapsed down to the bed with the force of his laughter, Elisabeth curling up and doing the same.

“You’re ridiculous,” Cal said, kissing Elisabeth’s knee, which was the closest skin to him.

Elisabeth shook her head. “I’m impatient. C’mon, gotta see if the dream matches the reality.”

Cal lifted an eyebrow. “You dreamt about my cock?”

“Did you not have passing thoughts of seeing me naked?” Elisabeth parried with confidence. “Months, Cal. Months.”

Cal slowly stood at the side of the bed, “Fair play.” He bent and shucked off his black boxer briefs and Elisabeth bit her lip.

“Please explain,” she said, crawling on her knees to wrap her arms around his neck, “how you even have a pretty cock? Dicks are, in general, fun but vaguely ridiculous looking,” she tugged Cal back to the bed on top of her. “Crafted in a laboratory just for me, I swear. You are perfect,” she purred the last word, nudging his shoulders until he lay on his back beside her.

“What are you doing?” Cal asked, pushing up to his elbows.

“Worshipping,” she dropped a kiss to his cheek as she straddled his thighs, “every pretty inch of you.” She trailed her kisses down to his neck, sucking lightly until deciding on the perfect place for the hickey she gave him, just under the hinge of his jaw. “I love your neck. It’s so long and sexy.”

Cal grunted a laugh. “Long necks are not sexy. Geese do not have sexy necks.”

“Well you do,” Elisabeth licked over his adam’s apple, the slightest scrape of stubble against her tongue. “You have a sexy everything, so this will take some time.”

Cal squirmed, but let her make her way down his body, praising the strength of his arms and the softness of his chest hair and the sheer, uncalculatable depth of his heart. Elisabeth nuzzled into his flat stomach, led her hands under his back to trace his shoulders blades, licked along both sides of his Adonis belt, and sucked another hickey into the soft meat of his thigh. As she touched, she talked until Elisabeth wasn’t even sure how many times she’d repeated the words ‘gorgeous’, ‘beautiful’ and ‘pretty’.

“Your hands, especially your long talented fingers,” she cooed, entangling them with her own and bringing them to her mouth. “I could write actual poetry about them. It would be terrible but it would be from the heart,” Elisabeth giggled against his palm.

Cal beamed at her, tightening their grasp. His eyes looked a little dazed and his breath was coming a faster than it had before.

“And now,” she grinned, letting her tongue peek out between her teeth, “as a treat for your patience.” She tossed her hair over her shoulders and settled on her stomach between his legs. She hadn’t been joking when she told Cal he had a pretty cock. A bit above average in length, deliciously thick and curved just slightly, Elisabeth left kitten licks up and down his shaft a few times, kissing the head whenever she arrived there.

A sound escaped Cal’s throat. It was probably meant to be a word but a groan took over halfway through.

Nonetheless, Elisabeth took it as a cue. She took the head in her mouth, licking over it and getting used to how Cal was shifting and holding back the instinct to thrust. There was no way she’d fit all of him down her throat with no practice, so she concentrated on sucking as much as she could and covering the rest with her hand. Experimenting with a twist of her wrist as her lips met her hand rewarded her with another inarticulate burst of sound. Elisabeth switched up the rhythm and speed and depth and where she placed her tongue, making careful notes in her head about Cal’s reactions to each. After all, tonight was just the first night of many, many more in the future.

A rather urgent push at her shoulder had Elisabeth pulling back.

“Gonna,” Cal said, though the word was strained and he didn’t finish the sentence.

Elisabeth nodded and rooted around on the bed for the condom and lube packet. “Me or you?”

“Me,” Cal said, a desperate tinge in his voice. “I will blow immediately if you touch me again.”

“I take that as a compliment,” Elisabeth said, kissing him and twisting her way back up to lay against the pillow.

Cal took steadying breaths through a grin as he crawled his way between her spread legs, lifting her thigh onto his hip. “You’re a wonder. You’re a goddess.” His other hand on his cock, stopping to just barely press the head against where she needed him so badly.

Elisabeth wiggled her hips. “Please. Please, Cal.”

As always, Cal obeyed, entering her slow but steady, until he was as deep as he could get. “Fuck,” he dropped his head, hair hanging in his face. “Oh fuck.”

For her part, Elisabeth threw her own head back, relishing in the way he filled her so perfectly. “Oh my god,” she groaned out once Cal began to thrust: small, shallow movements. “Fuck, you were definitely created just for me, fuck. You feel,” Elisabeth shifted to meet his next thrust, “so fucking good, so perfect. So perfect for me.”

Cal’s next thrust was a bit more forceful and he looked nearly ashamed, before Elisabeth reached up to grab the arm that was balancing him on the bed.

“C’mere, need you,” she said, pulling at him until he dropped to his elbow, resting more of his weight on her. She couldn’t help the pleased hum.

“How do you…” Cal trailed off, knowing she knew what he was asking.

Elisabeth grinned. “Dealer’s choice.” She gripped his shoulder, pulling him close enough to kiss. “I trust you. I know you’ll make it good for us.”

Whatever other plans Cal might have had seemed to vanish as his hips snapped into her quick and deep. “Fuck,” he tossed his head back to get his hair from his face.

Elisabeth reached up and ran a hand through his sweaty hair, tucking it back and guiding his face to hers. “You’re so good, Cal. You feel so good. You make me feel so fucking good. I love how strong you are, and how gentle. I love the beautiful contradiction of you. I love you.”

Cal had already given up on words entirely, but Elisabeth’s seemed to spur him on, even as he shut his eyes against the onslaught of praise.

Not happy with that development, Elisabeth nudged her nose against his and whispered against his mouth. “Open your eyes, babes. I want to see your pretty, pretty eyes when you make me come.”

The effect was instant, Cal looking down at her like she was the goddess he had called her before. Like she was divine. Magical.

Elisabeth grinned and kissed him, as coordinated as they could manage with their climaxes so close. “Touch me,” she cried out. “Make me come, please, please, make me come.”

Cal shifted to accommodate her, the hand on her thigh slipping down to rub her clit. The new angle seemed to really work for him as his movements became less measured, more frantic.

“Yes,” Elisabeth moaned, “Oh fuck Cal!” Her second orgasm was just as strong as the first, her back arching and her eyes locked on Cal’s. “Keep going,” she instructed when he seemed to slow as she shivered through the aftershocks. “I need to see you come for me, Cal.”

That seemed to do the trick, as he came with a series of hitched breaths and a deep guttural growl before he stilled inside her. His arm trembled and Elisabeth pulled at him until he was laying fully over her, rabbiting heartbeat against hers.

As they caught their breaths, Elisabeth and Cal just looked at each other, smiling.

Cal pulled out and disposed of the condom into a nearby trash can. Elisabeth made grabby hands until he caught them and laid down again, pulling her against his chest.

Nuzzling into him, watching the puffs of her breath jostle the hair on his chest, Elisabeth stroked a thumb along Cal’s side. “I love you,” she whispered. “You are so good to me and for me and with me and I just,” she pressed a kiss to his sternum, “can’t imagine anyone more perfect than you. I can’t believe you’re real sometimes.” She noticed Cal shaking slightly and pulled back, only to frown when she saw tears on his face. “Cal? Are you okay, sweetheart?”

His hands coming to cover his face, Cal turned away from her. “I’m sorry,” he gasped out. “It’s so stupid. I’m so happy and I love you so much and here I am, crying like an idiot because I’m so fucking happy.”

Worry eased, Elisabeth pressed her head between his shoulder blades and kissed the knobs of his spine. “Happy tears are good.” She gently propped her head on his arm and drew Cal’s hands away from his face. “I adore you,” she said, heart clenching with a myriad of emotions as her words made his tears fall harder. “I love you, Callum Ballimore. I will love you forever, even if one day you don’t love me.”

“That will never happen,” Cal said, crying abated under the fierceness of his conviction. “I love you more than anything and I always will.” He turned and took her in his arms again, as if he wanted to make them into one person by the force of his embrace.

Elisabeth snuggled into him, feeling the lure of sleep in the safety and warmth of his arms.

She awoke to a soft rain of kisses along her forehead and temples. “Wake up, dear heart,” Cal trailed his lips down her face. “I was promised pancakes.”

“With chocolate chips,” Elisabeth murmured sleepily. She lifted her chin, giggling when Cal’s kisses went there next instead of her lips. “Missed,” she teased.

Cal met her lips and they kissed as deeply as they dared with morning breath. A trio of quick pecks and Cal was rising from the bed. “C’mon, breakfast time. We didn’t eat last night and I’m starving.”

Elisabeth sighed into the slowly disappearing warmth of the bed before she sat up and stretched. “Pancakes. And you are not helping, except to tell me where things are in the kitchen. You’re to just sit there, drinking coffee and looking cute.”

Cal’s laugh was muffled a bit as he put a shirt on. “Pampering is it?”

“You bet your lovely bottom it is,” Elisabeth shuffled down the bed and picked up the backpack she’d left at the foot of it, digging for her change of clothes. She slid on a pair of panties, grabbing her bra off the floor and putting it back on.

“Not that I’m complaining,” Cal gestured to her, “but I think you forget something.”

Elisabeth grinned. “Absolutely did not.” She tipped over the other side of the bed and found Cal’s shirt from the night before, pulling it on.

Cal’s eyes roved over her in his shirt and they didn’t make it to the kitchen for another hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's important to me that everyone (and by everyone I mean, the one person who reads this) knows I apologized, out loud, many MANY times as I wrote the dick description, since I had to very explicitly imagine the dick. You know to whom these apologies were addressed.
> 
> Also it says something about me that the longest chapter is the smut. I don't know what it says exactly (probably that I can talk about Joey Batey's beauty ALL THE LIVELONG DAAAAAY) but it says something.


	9. Quiet Day, Fair Issue, and Long Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short epilogue because I just 100% wanted to use the 'you're cheating!' 'no I'm not!' exchange in The Tempest. It's such a darling little snippet and i just needed to work it in somewhere. :)

“You cheated!”

“I did not!”

Elisabeth pouted, “You one hundred percent did. I am never playing Words With Friends with you ever again, Mr ‘Oh I’m no good with words’.”

“Saying them,” Cal sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Elisabeth huffed and Cal huffed back at her, then smiles began to spread over their faces and they started to laugh.

They were still chuckling at each other, when they heard the stage door open.

“They’re back,” Elisabeth clapped her hands in joy as two people made their way onto the stage.

“Welcome back, Mr Pross. Arielle,” Cal greeted as he jumped up to clamber up the stage and take their trunks from them.

Elisabeth bounded up the steps. “Welcome home, you two!”

“Dear girl, how are you?” Mr Pross gave Elisabeth a hug and Cal a handshake.

“I’m good, Mr Pross.” Elisabeth grinned and hugged Arielle next. “How’s Maggie doing?”

“Quite settled in. The Archeology department has no idea of the rare jewel it has just acquired.”

Elisabeth smiled gently. “I’m glad she’s doing well. Feeling up to the performance tomorrow night?” This she addressed to Arielle.

The girl nodded. “We worked out some new spiel and I even get to use some of my circus skills. Well, other than the contortionism. That was a given.”

“The child is lighter than air,” Mr Pross said. “Callum, do you think we could set up some aerial silks over-“ he trailed off as they headed up to the stage and started devising how the new show should be set up.

“It feels like my… well, not my show. It’s Mr Pross show, obviously. But it feels like I’m a vital part of it. Not just… filling in.”

Elisabeth hugged her again.

Arielle grinned. “Oh and since it’s just the two of us,” she leaned over and whispered conspiratorially. “Your boyfriend is, like, really cute. Got that kinda strong silent type thing, eh?”

Elisabeth laughed, remembering how she, what seemed like so much longer than three months ago, had said something similar to Maggie, mistakenly believing that the other woman was dating him. Although this time she got to say, “Cal is the best of all things. Always.”

Arielle giggled. “That’s so sweet. You two are so sweet.”

“Well,” Elisabeth smiled, “he’s spent so long around magicians he just waved a hand and then my heart was all his. Didn’t even feel it go.”

“Aww,” Arielle giggled again.

“What has you two little doves cooing over here?” Mr Pross raised an eyebrow at them.

Elisabeth grinned at Cal, standing over Mr Pross’s shoulder. “The best and most important things. Always.”

Her duties outside the theatre’s house calling, Elisabeth headed over to the stage steps. She went halfway down and Cal met her there. “See you later, babes.”

They shared a quick kiss, more pressing smiles together than actual kissing. “See you later, love,” he said.

Elisabeth spent most of her day thinking about how amazing the last three months had been. Her father found, and eventually proven to be kinder than his reputation suggested. She met up with him every Monday afternoon for lunch and chatting, still catching up on twenty-six years apart. Her job had brought her new friends and a sense of routine that her life had been sorely lacking after the loss of her mom. And Cal. Her Cal. It did feel like magic, how easily they fit together.

One year later, exchanging vows with their friends and parents surrounding them it still felt like magic, celebrating a contract of true love. It always would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arielle joins the Callum Ballimore is HOT club with Elisabeth and Sebastian. They all wear t-shirts with a logo for Cal's birthday one year. None of that is relevant but it's important to me that you know that.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be praise kink, my dears. Oh yes indeedy, there will be praise kink. If you wish to skip the sex, merely jump over chapter 8, that's where the new rating coming from. Honestly, other than that chapter the whole thing is PG-13.


End file.
